


New Age Admiration

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: A Simple Text [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356484
Kudos: 9





	New Age Admiration

Hearing your phone ding, you sighed. Since your issue with Kayla, you just didn’t care enough to text a lot of people. Seeing a number you didn’t recognize, you raised an eyebrow before opening it.

_Your eyes shimmer like gorgeous gems. -Your secret admirer_

You rolled your eyes and slipped off your motel bed before walking out and knocking on your brother’s door. “Really?” You asked as soon as he opened it.

Dean stared at you like you were insane. “I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about, sis…” He told you honestly. “So, could you give me a hint?”

“You mean you aren’t sending me pity texts?” You asked, bored. When he showed no signs of knowing what you were talking about, you pulled it up and showed him. “I know I’m pathetic, Dean, but this is just wrong.”

“That’s not me.” He shrugged. “When have you ever even heard me say something close to that?”

Nodding, you put your phone back in your pocket. “I guess you’re right.” You agreed. “You aren’t that smooth.”

It took him a minute. “Hey!” He snapped, slightly offended. “Yeah, you’re right. Not my thing.” Dean shrugged as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is Sam here?” You asked.

“He’s in the shower, so it’s not him, either.” He gave you a ‘sorry’ look.

You sighed. “Probably just a wrong number.” Shrugging, you went back to your own room, ignoring how Dean was about to say something.

* * *

Every morning, you woke up to something else. And every night, you were sent something sweet.

_Your smile is the only light I need. -SA_

_I hope your dreams are as enchanting as you are. -SA_

_Face the day with the compassion in your heart, and the strength in your soul. -SA_

_Sleep knowing you are loved. -SA_

It had grown on you, and you found yourself looking forward to the beautiful words. Dean loved seeing your face light up again, and thanked Charlie. She’d confided in him that she loved his little sister, but never did anything about it.

Until now.


End file.
